syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination of Qwan Tak
The Assassination of Qwan Tak was a minor confrontation seen in a Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow flashback in which Lian Xing was tasked with her first field assignment: to neutralise a puppet governor in Altay, Mongolia while Trinidad supervised her. The CSS forces were ultimately successful in their endeavours and inflicted heavy casualties against their enemies. Events Prelude The CSS had installed Qwan Tak as the governor of Altay, a Mongolian province subject to the Chinese' machinations. He possessed an excessive amount of power, which corrupted him and caused amnesia. He had forgotten how determined the CSS was, the blood they had spilled to install him at his position and the amount of time it needed to terminate his predecessor. To that end, Lian Xing was sent to neutralise him and Trinidad was present to provide cover. Insertion "Approaching position." "The guards are close: lower your voice." "Right, sorry! Damn!" "You were top of your class, but ''nothing tests agents like their first field op."'' "I'm near the power line, but the guards'll be able to see me." "I have line of sight to the south patrols." As Lian moves into position, she is rebuked by her mentor, who tells her to lower her voice. She is visible to the security detail, and Trinidad vows to handle them herself. Entering the hotel "According to the hotel manager, Qwan Tak is arriving at 11 pm, and staying at Room 88. Remember that everyone has a price. The manager sold me this information for just 500 yuan." "There have to be some idealists left." "Not in our line of work. Beijing trusts me, and I trust you. Do not prove me wrong." "I won't disappoint you." "In any other nation, you and I would aspire to be secretaries. But CSS is pragmatic. An agent is judged solely on their performance." "And they say China is ancient." "Your martial arts are good for staying fit. But they are medieval and impractical against large numbers." "I know, I know. Only rely on knives for close, silent kills." As Lian proceeds into the building, she converses with Trinidad, who informs her what time Qwan Tak will be there and which room he will use. She reminds her student not to disappoint her, for Beijing trusts Trinidad and the latter in turn trusts Lian. They then speak about CSS being pragmatic, and the judging of agents purely on their performance. Trinidad then tells Lian her martial arts are rendered useless when confronting a large amount of enemies. Taking out a guard "Guard on your floor. Duck into the stairwell." "D'you have a shot?" "Shooting him will leave blood on the carpet. Wait for my command, and then snap his neck." "Tell me when his back is turned." "Attack now." "Patrol down." "Hide his body." "Almost done...there!" As a patrol approaches Lian, Trinidad tells her to hide in the stairwell. When she asks for her mentor to line up a shot, Lian is told a bullet will leave blood and must snap his neck. As soon as the thug's back is turned, Lian kills him and hides his body. The truth revealed "Approaching the room now... Picking the lock... There's something wrong! This room's being remodelled! No one's staying here tonight!" "Damn it! That manager cheated me!" "There's still time to find his room." "I'm aware of the situation, thank you." "Guards are heading to the roof!" "You get the trailing guard, I'll take the rest." When she investigates room 88, Lian finds out it's being remodelled and is empty. Now cheated, Trinidad Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow